Peter's Revenge
by ClaTris
Summary: "We leave the room. The room with the bleeding boy" One-shot. Knife scene from Peter's POV and what I think should have happened too him. 1st Fanfiction and would love some tips :)


**AN: This is gonna be my first fanfiction ever :) I've been reading these for a while and have been thinking of writing one, and finally decided to. Anyway, this is a one-shot of what I think should have happened to Peter...**

 **Unfortunately, I do not own Divergent. All rights go to the amazing Veronica Roth.**

 _Peter POV:_

I stare at the board, puckering my lips as if I tasted something sour. I take a slow breath, and calmly walk over to my bed and sit down, containing my anger. Second?! I was ranked Second?! There are only 10 ranks, or really 8 because of how terrible the Stiff and Maya were, and I wasn't first? I am never second. I will never be okay with second. Just because I lost that one fight against Edward... " _I will make him pay."_ But I can't just storm up to him and fight, I already know I can't win, and even if I did, his pain will be temporary. The damage to my ego will be permanent. As I untie my shoes, I try to think of a way to get back at him. A sly grin makes it across my face; he will regret ever messing with Peter Hayes.

* * *

I lie in my bunk awake and wait to hear the sound of my fellow initiates' steady breaths. I slowly get up, making sure not to make any noise. I stand over him for a second before walking over and waking Drew, who I asked to help me at dinner. We slip out of the dormitory and walk down the dark and quiet hallways; ones that are usually filled with life. We make our way to the cafeteria, knowing no one would be in here this late. Walking to the counter, I reach over and grab a butter knife, knowing that this little thing would soon cause a lot of damage. We sneak back into the dormitory and I walk over to where Edward is sleeping.

I smirk, he looks so innocent in his sleep, as if he didn't try to steal all my pride. I slowly raise the knife and level it with his eye. " _What a shame, his last moments with two eyes and they aren't even open. Oh well_ ," I plunge the knife into his eye and smile at the satisfying sound. My original plan was to pretend to be asleep, but that was foiled the second the knife was in him, as a giant wail erupts from his mouth, waking the other initiates. He falls off the bed to my feet, and I relish the moment of power.

Chaos erupts, and I am brought out of my gloating. People begin shouting and rushing around, screaming about turning on the lights. It is too dark for them too see him. That means it's too dark for them too see us. I use that chance to pull Drew with me out of the room. The room with the bleeding boy.

We dash out of the double doors and run down one of the secluded hallways. We stop, catching our breath. Drew and I share a look, and we burst into laughter.

"Did you hear his shriek? At least he could have tried to sound like a man!" I retort.

"I know right?" He replied, "And people went absolutely crazy, just cause they heard a scream!" I feel rejuvenated. I feel powerful, energy buzzing through my hands and legs.

After the laughter stops, we make our way out of the hallway and see Edward being carried away to the infirmary. I smile, knowing I was able to do that to him. I motion at Drew to go back into the dormitory, and I figure this is a perfect time to get my name off the suspect list, so I put on my best innocent face and ask, "What happened?"

Unfortunately, I didn't see Four -our instructor- and he gives me a death glare, knowing my innocence is an act. He comes over to me and pins me against the wall, arm on my throat. "Listen here, _Peter!_ " He practically spits out my name, "I know what you did, so don't pretend that you're gonna get off this easy, there's always consequences for hurting other members of Dauntless." I know it's no use trying to fight him, but his face is too close to mine, and I interrupt him with a grin and my remark,

"But he wasn't a member."

He slaps me, and I stare at him, expressionless. The initial shock diminishes and I am left colder.

"You are a psychopath. You don't deserve to be called brave. Hell, you don't deserve to be called human! You are a coward, hurting someone _in their sleep_ because they were ranked higher than you. What were you, _afraid_? Afraid that you would be kicked out? Afraid of his strength, because it made other people realize your weakness? That is selfish and cowardly." He finishes with a deadly whisper, glaring at me with his arm still on my throat. He pulls me foreword and pushes me back against the wall again so I hit my head. I wince, a headache forming. He then forcibly takes me by the shirt and starts pulling me through the compound.

No one notices or cares that someone is being dragged through Dauntless against their will. Figures, since another kid was just stabbed. We reach the stairs to the glass building, and "Have fun with the factionless," is the last thing he says to me before pushing me outside the doors.

"People will ask you questions!" I shout at him through the glass, trying to get back in. He locks the door.

"Don't care!" He replies with a smirk. I know he will stand there until I leave, or at least watch and make sure I stay outside from the surveillance room. I am not above begging, but I know Four won't feel bad for me. Frustrated, I flip him off as I turn on my heel away from him. Away from the glass building and underground carvern I wanted to call my home.

I never saw the inside of Dauntless again.

 ***sigh* if only it could have happened like this in the book. But no, and he stays and gets to do more terrible things. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you think I should keep writing if you leave a review! Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged. Please follow, favorite, and all that jazz.:)**

 **~ClaTris~**


End file.
